


【All蝙】超人类品鉴档案

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 吸血鬼布鲁西为了吃点好的到处撩人。箭蝙，绿蝙，康蝙，超蝙，WB。蝙前期一定程度精分。梗源蓝老爷变吸血鬼。全员节操值下调预警。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, John Constantine/Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen/Bruce Wayne, all Batman
Series: 剧情文合集 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

《哥谭王子的口味变迁——从金发辣妹到阳光帅哥》  
在与星城首富的关系曝光后，布鲁西宝贝一度苦恼于拒绝突然涌现的同性求爱人士。他那与从前别无二致的女伴品位似乎暗示着两位首富的交集只是一场意外，哥谭王子并没有扩大狩猎范围的想法。但是韦恩少爷最新的恋情立刻推翻了这一设想，我们的布鲁西宝贝拒绝求爱不是没有兴趣，而是眼光够高——这位被眷顾的韦恩男孩来自海滨城……  
“哈尔乔丹。”蝙蝠侠拿出一份报纸，哥谭日报娱乐版关于布鲁西宝贝新情人报道的大字标题十分瞩目，“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
本以为要面临一大堆战术意见的绿灯侠悄悄松了口气，重新发挥了大无畏的作死精神，“怎么，现在联盟成员连约炮都要跟你报备了吗——顺便一提，我们的赞助商可是你找的。”  
蝙蝠侠不满地皱眉，“我确信我在介绍他的时候重点提醒过你们离他远点。”  
“嘿，幽灵，你自己性冷淡不代表所有人都要一样好吗！”绿灯侠反驳，“我不在乎他的名声，也完全可以照顾好自己——如果这就是你留我的全部原因，那么，告辞。”  
蝙蝠侠看着他的背影，张了张嘴，最后一言不发地低下头。报纸上布鲁斯韦恩的照片角度极佳，只是棱角分明的俊美脸庞被印刷得微微偏白，花花公子因不学无术而显得无比空洞的瞳孔像是在吸人，看久了竟有种鬼魅感。  
蝙蝠侠一把攥起报纸，气势汹汹地传送回了蝙蝠洞，连便装都没换就进了客厅。  
星城首富奥利弗奎恩正在吃茶点，绿箭侠的眼罩就放在桌子上。“被气回来了？”他看着一把扯下头罩的蝙蝠侠，笃定地问。  
“这些‘超级英雄’能不能稍稍对人性有点警惕心？把两个身份好好分开就那么难？”布鲁斯长长的披风在他身后拖来拖去，“这世界上的人都死光了吗——那家伙非要找一个知道自己身份又声名狼藉的花花公子约炮！”  
“咳咳，”奥利弗插话，“就约炮这一点上，GL做的选择其实不差。”他眨眨眼，“你该相信自己的技术，奎恩集团老板亲自认定。”  
“奥利弗奎恩！”  
“好好好，咳，不开玩笑了。”被叫了全名的奥利弗擦擦嘴，在发小发飙之前摆正了态度，“我们说正事。”他问，“所以你之前为什么要撩他啊？别告诉我这是测试——我会揍你的。”  
布鲁斯脚步一顿，“我没有，我只是……我控制不了他。”  
奥利弗皱起眉，“什么意思？”  
“上个月联盟去α星系出任务。开始的时候出了点意外，我的血包没了。我们在那里呆了一个月，我都没有机会进食。最后一战打得很艰难，大家都伤得很重。在把昏迷的灯侠转移去安全地带时，我没忍住……吸了口血……”  
“哦，”奥利弗恍然大悟地点点头，“然后你就爱上他了？”  
布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠极其不赞同的目光瞪他，“那个野兽盯上了灯侠的血！”他又开始烦躁地踱步，“我不知道绿灯戒或者透过戒指保护的宇宙射线对人类能产生什么影响，但他的血液中富含的能量远超旁人——我甚至控制不了那个吸血鬼的行动——而灯侠还在那坚持和我作对，还有你——”他在奥利弗面前停下，居高临下地指责，“你还在这里说风凉话！”他控诉的目光中竟然还有几分委屈在里面。  
“不，不，等等，”奥利弗连忙摆了摆手，“我只是在开导你啊，真的！相信我！”他仰起头真诚地看向布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯冷哼一声翻过了这一页，“那么你有何高见？”  
“额……事实上，我没太看出来你在担心什么——”奥利弗摊了摊手，“只要你不一次性把那家伙吸干，血拥成子嗣，那么‘布鲁西’想约谁也不值得你这么大惊小怪的啊——还是说你现在连这个都控制不了了？”  
“关键不在于这个——”布鲁斯抿紧唇试图转移话题，“我是在气灯侠的警惕性太低。”  
奥利弗可一点都不受他误导，“别跑题啊，继续，关键是什么？”  
布鲁斯叹了一口气，“我……那家伙对这种高能量血液上瘾——他……现在对‘俱乐部’的人都有兴趣……”  
“……噗。”奥利弗顶着布鲁斯的注视还是没能憋住笑意，再次被瞪后更是嚣张地鼓起了掌，“行啊，太有志气了！我支持你！”  
布鲁斯气急败坏，“奥利弗奎恩！”  
“冷静……冷静……”奥利弗喘了两口气，终于直起身子，“仔细想想，其实事情也没那么糟。”  
“一个不受控制的黑暗侧魔法侧野兽盯上的正义联盟，它甚至同时有感染一群超能力者成为附庸的能力，而你觉得这没什么？！”布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛反问。  
奥利弗正色道：“我只是相信你。”  
“……我都不相信我自己。”布鲁斯扭开了头。  
奥利弗站起来，伸手扶着他的肩膀，“放松一点，正义联盟也不是没有遭遇过这种危机，不会有事的。”他顿了顿，还是开口，“或者，你可以试试去和他交流？他毕竟也是你的一部分，如果你能——”  
“它才不是我的一部分！”布鲁斯一下子炸开，“它就是个诅咒！噩梦！寄生的恶魔！它毁了我的人生，现在还要对我的同伴下手！”布鲁斯深吸了几口气，拍落奥利弗的手，闭上了眼睛，“抱歉。”他沉默地下了逐客令。  
奥利弗安静地叹息，拿起了自己的面罩，“我去帮你试着找下康斯坦丁。”他走到门口又回了下头，“照顾好你自己，拜托了。”  
布鲁斯在空旷无声的室内坐下，把脸埋进了手心。  
蝙蝠侠不是个吸血鬼，或者说，曾经不是。他也不是被血拥变成的某个吸血鬼的子嗣。在多年前的那个犯罪巷之夜里，他失去了两个最爱的人，觉醒了祖上不知哪一代混入的异族血统。在巨大的悲伤中，幼年的布鲁斯甚至没能发现自己的异常，直到他因吃不下人类食物而晕倒，被送往莱斯利那里救治时，浑浑噩噩地咬破了一个血包。  
想也知道，布鲁斯完全不接受自己的新身份，他拒绝被世界再一次抛弃。在几次试图正常进食失败后，他属于吸血鬼的天性又一次强行让他喝下了真正属于自己的食物。从此，布鲁西出现了——在他进入饥饿状态后，躁动的欲望会让他逐渐失控，直到主动进食。这种难以自控的感觉让布鲁斯深恶痛绝，并随成长愈发不可忍受，直到成年之后，彻底割裂——他让自己在完全理智的情况下彻底屏蔽了异族血统的能力。  
所以蝙蝠侠是个普通人，没错。但是仅限他完全理智时。饥饿会冲击他的神志，随程度增加，他会一点点无法控制自己的情绪，用尽所有办法满足自己的需求。可吸血鬼的需求根本无法仅凭血包来满足，长期不食用活血会让他陷入病态，而成年吸血鬼獠牙上的催情素又阻断了他从身边人寻求帮助的途径。为了解决自己失控时欠下的情债，也为了今后可能会出现的麻烦，万花丛中过的布鲁西宝贝登上了舞台。  
是人就有欲望。布鲁斯对自己说。吸血不过是特殊了那么一点的欲望，这么什么大不了的，你完全可以像控制其他欲望一样控制它。他忍着对这个随噩梦一起到来的血统的厌恶，想要把一切都死死压在心里。  
他慢慢呼吸着，给自己催眠。不就是稍稍好喝一些的血吗，也不是不喝就会死。明天我就去和灯侠散伙。


	2. Chapter 2

哈尔单手拎着自己的夹克外套刚从公司晃悠出来，面前就窜出了一辆黑色轿车。车窗落下，布鲁西宝贝微笑着冲他眨眼，“上车。”  
事实证明，哪怕是为了躲媒体而选择了低调的外表，布鲁西也是半点都不会委屈自己的。哈尔舒舒服服地靠在车内柔软的皮质座椅上，车厢里淡淡的香气和适宜的温度让他很快就从刚刚刺激的工作中放松了下来。“车子不错，韦恩先生。”他毫不吝啬地称赞，“能给我弄一辆不？”  
“那就得看你今晚的表现了。”布鲁西调侃他，“希望白天的工作没有耗费你太多体能。”  
哈尔侧过头问：“这是战书？”  
布鲁斯说：“你敢不敢接？”  
哈尔配合地起了几分斗志，“你别太早认输就好。”  
也许是夕阳斜晖正暖，照在哈尔棕色的短发上太过耀眼。布鲁斯原本为分手安排的慰问大餐被双重意义上饥肠辘辘的两人火速吃完，他们对外的美好形象在跨入酒店房间后瞬间撕扯殆尽，变成一对野兽互相纠缠着一路打到床上去。  
我应该制止这场闹剧，拿出支票本按照韦恩的人设把他赶走，或者干脆亮出獠牙让灯侠醒醒脑子。布鲁斯想着。我是来解决麻烦的。  
但是那才不符合韦恩的人设——他甚至都没能尝尝年轻人生机勃勃的身子，更遑论那皮肉下涌动的温热血液了。付出了前期准备，却连本都没收回来就停手，这可不是商人的作风。  
布鲁斯吞了下口水，扯掉了哈尔身上的最后一块布料。  
年轻人的身体是飞行员特有的轻盈体态，骨骼上覆着一层恰到好处的肌肉，隔着皮肤仿佛能嗅到血液蒸腾出的香气，此刻为了压制下位者而绷起，在灯光下拉伸出流畅的纹理。  
布鲁斯也不在意哈尔被自己激出的莽撞，就着对方的力道顺势倒在床上，手指放松地拢住色泽温暖的发丝，游刃有余地运用自己高超的吻技把控节奏，他甚至还有闲心摸到床头柜捡出一支润滑剂。可惜哈尔很快顺着嘴角吻到胸口上去了。  
灯侠的专注力仍然令人堪忧。布鲁斯舔着自己的犬齿遗憾地想。  
两个没节操的家伙滚到一起的一大好处就是进展飞快，从宣泄式的热吻再到娴熟的挑逗，布鲁斯不得不承认，哈尔乔丹确实有他受人喜爱之处，起码这种浪漫而不轻佻，急切而不油腻的风格值得相当的赞誉  
——如果他在工作的时候能沉稳点就好了……要是能寡言一些就更好了……最好再少点只会扩大战损的过分想象力……再——  
够了！  
布鲁斯愤怒地把脑子里的蝙蝠赶回了山洞里。  
大自然赋予所有生物的本性都该是享乐主义，工作狂根本就是一种反生物的存在。布鲁斯微微舒展肩膀享受哈尔的伺候。比皮肤温度稍高的口腔裹住一侧的乳尖，舌头抵着那个小东西湿漉漉地拨弄。另一侧的胸脯被手掌整个拢住，五指浅浅陷进肌肉群里，掌心甚至能产生一股吸力。布鲁斯脑子里那根紧绷的弦渐渐松弛下来，他伸手握住两人的性器随意地逗弄着，裸露的皮肤却一点点褪去了血色。  
“哦亲爱的，你可真凉。”哈尔吐出被自己吮吸的晶亮的乳尖，“这热辣的夜晚都不能温暖你的内心吗？”  
吸血鬼兽性一面的直白欲望让布鲁斯变得无所顾忌，他两条绷紧的小腿缠上哈尔的腰，脚跟不满地敲他的屁股，“不能——所以我在等着你来温暖。”他半阖着眼，遮住自己已经开始异化的竖瞳，“你能吗？”  
“当然，殿下，如您所愿。”  
润滑剂的暧昧香气很快扩散开来。布鲁斯紧紧揽住哈尔的上身，感受穴口被手指撑开，然后闯入了更大更热的东西，下体的饱胀感让他更加饥渴了。他埋在哈尔的颈间深吸了一口气，血液的温度和醇香很快引出了他的獠牙。  
再等等……布鲁斯恋恋不舍地舔着那片薄薄的皮肉。  
哈尔还不知道自己错过了唯一能在第二天组止老蝙蝠生气的机会，但指望任何人在操公认的梦中情人布鲁西宝贝时还保持警惕都特么不合理，哈尔是个身心健康的成年人，他才没有闲心在美人在怀的时候想东想西。  
柔软的甬道包裹着他的阴茎，在润滑的作用下滑腻地含吮着胀大的头部，偏凉的内里又是一番特别的刺激，铃口分泌的前液和肠液混在一起，在抽插间被带出穴口打湿了两人的胯部。  
“哈尔？”布鲁斯被欲望逼得声音微哑，几乎藏不住自己的獠牙。他抬起头直直注视着那双望来的毫无防备的眼睛，低声劝诱道，“放松，不要抵抗我。”然后在哈尔失神的瞬间一口咬上了人类脆弱的脖子。  
鲜香的血液涌进他的口中，带着火热的温度一路滑过他的喉咙落进胃里，布鲁斯感受着整个腹部充盈的温暖与满足，最后滚动一下喉结，收起了獠牙。他像是餍足的猛兽舔舐骨头上的血丝一样享受地眯起眼，用自己的唾液愈合了哈尔脖子上的那两个血洞。  
“您这喜好还真独特，大少爷。”哈尔不知为何感到了一瞬间的晃神，但脖子上痒痒的感觉立刻牵走了他的注意力，“我还以为你要咬死我呢！”他打趣道。  
可不是吗，我刚才就算把你咬死了你也没法反抗。  
蝙蝠冷冷地想。不过倒是恢复意识得很快，换成普通人的话会被控制一整个晚上，灯侠竟然这么一会就醒了，勉勉强强可以打个七十分。  
刚刚饱餐了一顿的布鲁斯现在浑身懒洋洋地，只想好好享受一番炮友的技术。他把灯侠的训练计划扔到脑海的角落里，拉过哈尔交换了一个黏糊糊的吻，“难得有一个长得好看技术又不错的，我哪舍得咬死你。”  
哈尔半点不客气地回道，“谢谢夸奖。”  
他托着布鲁斯的臀瓣，捉起他一只脚腕抬到肩上，滚烫的肉棒温着布鲁斯的肠道，时轻时重地擦过敏感点的凸起。暖起来的肠道热情地追逐着他的动作，在肉棒滑出时发出咂舌一样的轻微水声。汗水蜿蜒过布鲁斯紧绷的腹肌，又被热度蒸得转眼消失。  
布鲁斯在哈尔越来越快的频率下喘息着度过了一个高潮，皮肤上泛起一片好看的薄红。布鲁西宝贝角角落落都那么让人痴迷，那双蒙了一点水光的蓝眼睛像钻石一样华丽，值得任何人为之疯狂——或者只有在他不任性的时候才值得。  
“滚出来射。”布鲁斯扯着哈尔的头发命令道，表情理所当然得好像在自己爽完之后立刻翻脸欺负人一点都不值得羞愧一样，“里面清理起来好麻烦。”他看着哈尔瞪大的眼睛，理直气壮地抱怨。  
“你之前都没有提过让我戴套！”哈尔控诉。  
布鲁斯依然拽着他不松手，“戴套了我们两个都不爽，不带套你只有现在会不爽。”他加重力气扯了扯，“现在出来。”  
哈尔被哥谭宝贝的不要脸震惊了，他足足愣了两秒才报复式地撞了一下这混蛋的腺体，愤愤地抽出性器，阴阳怪气地说：“遵命，大少爷！”  
可天下无敌的布鲁斯根本就不在乎他这点挑衅，他拍拍哈尔健壮的胸肌，一本正经地评价道：“长相满分，身材满分，技术满分，总体服务给你打五颗星，欢迎再约~”  
哈尔嘴角一抽，“靠！”


	3. Chapter 3

第二天，绿灯侠在传送去瞭望塔值班的时候突然打了个寒颤。他条件反射地低头查看了一番正在散发着绿光保护自己的灯戒，又变出温度计测了一下瞭望塔的室温，最后挠挠头，把这点莫名的异常甩到了一边。  
看起来巴里又迟到了。哈尔这么想着。他走进空无一人的值班间，一屁股坐到监控器前，看都没看就伸手熟练地翻出闪电侠之前藏的零食，把椅子一转，高高翘起二郎腿，开始懒洋洋地翻看那些他都快要背下来的卫星录像。  
“灯侠。”  
“啊！”哈尔被身后突然出现的声音吓了一跳，差点把零食全扣在操作台上。他大喘着气回头，就看见蝙蝠侠悄无声息地站在门口。那家伙整个人都被过长的披风拢住，乍一看像是飘浮一样移过来，森白的目镜对上他手里的零食袋子，嘶嘶地恐吓道，“工作区域禁止吃东西，你可以去大厅。”  
“你是个真的幽灵，对吧？”哈尔当然是不会怕他的。灯侠干脆无视了警告，自顾坐回去继续嚼嚼嚼，同时口齿不清地问，“今天不是我和巴里值班吗，你怎么来了？”  
蝙蝠侠的眉头又皱得深了一些，“工作时间禁止喊真名。”他说着坐到一边的椅子上，解释道，“我和闪电侠换了班。”他往闪电侠藏东西的地方扫了一眼，又补充说，“你走之前记得去储存室，把吃掉的东西给他补回来。”  
“你知道这个？！”哈尔闻言精神百倍地坐直了身子，这时候他又能听见蝙蝠侠的警告了。他迅速咽下口中的食物，清晰又响亮地开始嘲讽，“哈，你刚才还在说禁止巴拉巴拉巴拉，巴里吃东西你怎么从来都没管过——哦，我明白了，”他自言自语着点点头，笃定地下了结论，“你就是在针对我。”  
“闪电侠有补充能量的必要需求，而你——我记得灯戒并不能靠糖分充能。”蝙蝠侠说。但纠正绿灯侠的纪律问题并不是今天的重点，所以他放过了这些直入主题，“你又去找布鲁斯韦恩了。”他眉头紧皱，嘴角下撇，一如既往地对这些超出掌控的因素感到非常不开心。  
“喂，等等！”哈尔的表情也严肃了起来，“你在监视我？”  
“……不，”蝙蝠侠答道，“我监视的是布鲁斯韦恩。”他试图翻过这一页，“他是个危险分子，你不要参与他的事。”  
“哪种危险？他是个罪犯？他身上有什么问题能让你这么藏着掖着？你不能什么事情都自己去做！”哈尔抱起手臂连珠炮式地诘问，执意要弄个明白，“我们是一个团队——还是你把我拉进来的。你再不说清楚我就自己去查。”  
哈尔本来以为蝙蝠侠禁止联盟接触布鲁斯是担心那群天真的外星人、半神、未成年什么的被哥谭宝贝带“坏”，但就算联盟的顾问一向执拗、阴郁、不合群……巴拉巴拉一堆毛病，他毕竟是个超级英雄，不可能只是因为生活作风问题对另一个人百般排斥，还提出这么严肃的指控。但考虑到某个联盟里唯一普通人的固执程度。灯侠暗想。或许他应该悄悄介入。  
查，查什么？查出来我刚跟你睡完第二天就找你说教么？蝙蝠侠想都不想就坚定地拒绝道：“不用你。”他看出绿灯侠想要背地里搞事的眼神，不得不先透露出一些信息来打发他，“布鲁斯韦恩是个半吸血鬼。”  
“一个什么！”哈尔立刻被转移了注意，兴致勃勃地问，“但是他并不怕阳光啊。”  
“混血的半吸血鬼。”蝙蝠侠不愿多说，“他是个魔法生物，我已经找了康斯坦丁接管。”  
“所以他到底干了什么？我没看到哥谭有曝出来什么新闻，他看起来也不像是个坏蛋——他还赞助了瞭望塔——你不会让一个真正的坏蛋赞助瞭望塔的是吧！”哈尔追问，“而且距离你第一次提起他都过去这么久了，你确定不需要告诉其他人一声？”  
“他情绪化、能力危险、不可控制，而且我很确定他已经在你身上干过什么了——这个涉及你接下来的训练安排——魔法生物大都有控制能力，我不认为这类问题适合交给联盟解决。”  
蝙蝠侠说到这里，干脆调出了绿灯侠的排班表，指着上面空白一片的训练计划表说道：“上一年你在外星出任务就算了，今年回地球之后的训练任务你也一次都没有参加。据我了解，你的秘密身份并没有那么忙。”他手指敲了敲桌面，刻薄地补充道，“而且，在我再三提醒之后，你依然让一个吸血鬼近身取得血液——难道绿灯军团都没有定期的意志力考核吗？”  
“嘿！我依然配得上戒指就已经够证明我的资格了好吗！”哈尔不满地抗议，“而且你之前一直含糊不清的，我还以为你是看不惯那家伙的作风，我怎么知道……”他的语调渐渐慢了下来，开始在脑海中回忆蝙蝠侠刚刚提到的几个形容词，“额——幽灵，你知道你刚刚有关他的罪行的论述并不是特别有说服力的吧？他这最多是食物欺诈，也没有造成什么影响，我都不知道你居然有物种歧视？”  
“那是黑暗魔法生物，从诞生方式到生存需求都在彰显他们的立场，而你只会管这个叫物种歧视？”蝙蝠侠不知道他这群同事到底哪根筋搭错了，这么明显的对立到底有什么好质疑的！  
“等一下！”灯侠赶紧打断他，近乎不可置信地问，“你跟一群外星人、半神话存在、魔法使用者、外星科技持有者、意外获得超能力者……一起工作，而你坚持不肯接受城市里出现一个不会害人的吸血鬼？”  
“暂时，暂时没有害人。”蝙蝠侠认真地给他补充。  
但是哈尔立刻反驳，“按照电影电视剧小说的一贯套路来讲，吸血鬼变好的可能性比外星人还大好吗？你怎么不这么防备超人他们？”  
我防备了，只是你不知道而已。蝙蝠侠想着，但是他抿紧嘴唇把话咽了回去。  
“你以前不会做这么草率的判断的。”哈尔疑惑地看向蝙蝠侠。而紧接着，他突然想起了在哥谭耳闻的某种传言，灵光一现，拍了下大腿，“还是说你也在床上被他坑过？”  
蝙蝠侠的脸色刷地一黑，连韦恩科技特供的粉底液都快遮不住了。  
早晚有一天。他想。我要把灯侠那充满了“没有缘由”“有害无利”“毫无必要”想法的大脑送去孤独堡垒做个详细检查。宇宙射线一定也对他的脑子产生了某种不知名的恶劣影响。  
哈尔见状一脸了然，非常同情地伸手拍了拍顾问的肩膀，“我知道，我也从来都没见过这么翻脸无情的主，别人都起码是出了房间才一拍两散的。但你也不至于记恨到这种程度吧！”他咂着舌分析道，“而且布鲁斯这种情场小王子的类型跟你一点都不合适，你最好找个保守一点、温柔居家的那种，不要上来就想挑战高难度。”  
蝙蝠侠突然觉得自己牙根有点痒。  
“是么，”他听见自己冷静的声音，“那你是觉得自己可以挑战高难度了，”他在灯侠开始炫耀之前加了一个称号做收束，“被甩小王子？”  
“……”哈尔噎了半天。他本来想把自己被甩的锅扣给无良老板小蓝人，但蝙蝠侠那副该死的胜券在握的表情让他开始犹豫下面会不会是一个坑。最后，他选择另辟蹊径，主动地反过来质问，“所以你确实监视我了！”  
“你不是一个擅长保守秘密的人。”蝙蝠侠见招拆招，“你总是说话不顾场合——而瞭望塔的大厅里有监控，我以为你们都知道。”  
“……你知道吗，蝙蝠？”哈尔面无表情地宣称，“我是真的讨厌你。”  
嗯哼？  
蝙蝠侠的心情曲线有轻微的上扬。  
巧了，我也是。


	4. Chapter 4

灯侠有时候确实会过于跳脱，但他也时常会表现出某种天赋式的敏锐和直觉般的判断力。瞭望塔的会面之后，蝙蝠侠把那个多年来悬而未决的问题又反复思索了许久，最后在与绿箭侠的通讯中重新提起。  
他们先是简单地交流了一下星城和联系康斯坦丁的情况，然后布鲁斯说道：“……之后，我突然发现黑暗魔法生物似乎并不像我想的那么……需要警惕。”  
通讯器的另一头，一直沉默地听着发小倾诉心声的奥利弗渐渐表现得忍无可忍，出声打断了布鲁斯，“我始终清楚你这家伙有多招人恨，但是拜托，你说出这话之前有在脑子里好好过上一遍吗——”他提高了音量控诉道，“之前我们这么多人对你不厌其烦的安慰全都没有效果，现在你告诉我，那个发绿光的自大鬼只说了区区几句话，你就没事了？”他仗着人不在面前，开始肆无忌惮地发作，捂着心口做咏叹调，“天啊，我的心都要碎了！”  
布鲁斯对他这番做作见怪不怪，毕竟都是走花花公子人设，谁还没点戏瘾？但现在他刚从夜间工作中回来，仍处于蝙蝠侠状态，所以他完全无视了奥利弗的矫饰，只是一脸公事公办地回答：“亲友有天然的包庇心理，你们的判断的可信性保守估计都要减半。而且除我之外你们甚至都没有见过其他吸血鬼——扎塔娜和康斯坦丁排除，魔法师行事不合常理。”布鲁斯装作没看见对面奥利弗被打断后不满的表情，继续说，“而灯侠与我并没有什么特别的关系，绿灯军团的知识储备也足以成为客观参考。”  
奥利弗的小胡子动了动，翘到一半又耷拉了下去。他举起双手做投降状，慢吞吞地说：“OK，随便你怎么讲，反正我争不过你。”他目光飘远，像是自言自语一样感慨，“之前我还在想，如果那个吸血鬼真的像你防备的一样本质邪恶的话，那么你们两个还真是天造地设——都那么擅长掩饰真正的自己。”但他很快就甩甩头跳过了这个话题，“不论如何，有人能让你那个蝙蝠脑袋改变看法，都是值得庆祝的事。”  
布鲁斯本来因为被和吸血鬼并列对比而条件反射地有些排斥，只是他刚刚表达了对身体里另一血统的改观，不好马上就反口，再加上自知说话欠妥，也不太好意思抬杠，便装作没听见一样略过了这段调侃式的指责。  
“我收到的情报显示那几个脱逃的超级罪犯之间达成了合作，接下来我可能没办法帮你周全看护星城。既然已经有了消息，你就尽快回来。”  
——典型的蝙蝠式转移话题。  
奥利弗在心里吐槽。但看在发小难得肯听一次人话的份上，他把这句话默默咽下去，换成了：“如果你真的‘一吃钟情’了的话，我是不会笑话你的！”然后飞快地在布鲁斯超大声的“我没有”中愉悦地挂断了通讯，“回见！”  
该死的！  
他敢打赌布鲁斯正在另一边骂人。奥利弗心情轻快地想。也该轮到那家伙骂几次人了，没道理每次都是他被气个半死。  
“该死的。”  
布鲁斯极不开心地盯着黑掉的屏幕。他没能抢先挂断电话，他没能成功反击嘲讽。对于蝙蝠侠来讲这充分暴露了他反应速度的缺陷，而义警生活中的任何失误都不可饶恕。他把嘴巴抿成一条板板正正的直线，在心里默默做着自我检讨。  
这时，蝙蝠电脑上突然弹出了秘密入口处的录像，电子声随之响起，“识别身份：超人。识别身份：神奇女侠。提交访问申请。”  
蝙蝠侠收拾起心情，把放在一边的面具戴好，“申请通过。”  
这边话音刚落，那边的两个超人类转眼就掠过通道落到眼前。蝙蝠侠把早就准备好的材料递过去，看着两人欲言又止的表情，问道：“你们有什么事想和我谈？”这些不急需的材料根本不值得两个联盟最强大的成员来取，三人之间心照不宣的默契更让蝙蝠侠确定了他们此行的目的。  
果然，“蝙蝠，我们是想问问你和GL之间——你们这段时间一直表现得针锋相对，到底发生了什么？”女侠率先开口，眼神中无比担忧，“你先是很焦虑，然后变得很困惑。GL一直喜欢挑衅你，但你之前是不会这么容易被影响的。我和卡尔都很担心。”  
“这件事与灯侠无关，是我的私人问题，我会尽快调整好。”蝙蝠侠的余光扫过女侠腰间金灿灿的套索，在两个半神执拗的目光中叹了口气，不情不愿地补充，“是哥谭。灯侠之前试图插手哥谭的事务。我们产生了一点不愉快。”他心跳平稳，表情如常。  
超人与神奇女侠对视一眼，相识多年，他们当然看得出蝙蝠侠在模糊重点。但同样出于对他的了解，目前蝙蝠侠看起来真的不想给他们插手的余地，最后也就只能点到为止，“你知道我们随时愿意提供帮助。”他们在熟悉的沉默中如来时一样轻盈地飞走了。  
蝙蝠侠看着他们离开的方向沉思不语。  
“依然不打算跟你的朋友们说吗，布鲁斯老爷？”阿尔弗雷德不知何时从神秘的管家通道进入了蝙蝠洞，站在蝙蝠侠身后问道。  
布鲁斯轻声回答：“我……大概还需要一些时间。”  
他相信超人和神奇女侠都不会那么肤浅，自己的身份不会对他们的友谊产生任何影响。但情感和理智完全不是一回事，就像他明明已经确定了灯侠没有所谓的物种歧视，也始终不肯和对方坦白身份一样，他不希望成为正义联盟的“污点”——哪怕同伴们都不这么认为。  
莫名其妙地，他感到有种针对正义联盟的危机感如影随形，且问题根源直指他自身。半吸血鬼的身份像跗骨之疽一样，而蝙蝠侠已经习惯了孤身犯险。  
几天后，绿箭侠和康斯坦丁来到了哥谭。  
魔法师传送门打开的瞬间，蝙蝠侠突然感到一股无法抗拒的香气扑面而来，属于吸血鬼的那部分记忆中熟悉的醇香让他立刻口舌生津，明明还没到需要觅食的期限，可胃部却开始像饿到极致一样痉挛。他猝不及防下一时失控，扭身扑向康斯坦丁。  
康斯坦丁反应迅速地往旁边一闪，念起咒语把他困在原地，等到蝙蝠侠渐渐平静下来不再挣扎，才停下咒语。  
“好吧，蝙蝠，我知道这次走得比较久，但你也不至于这么热情地迎接我吧！”康斯坦丁问道，“你现在的情况可跟绿箭说的不一样，这几天又发生了什么？”  
“刚刚那是第一次出现。我之前一直在哥谭活动，平时和夜巡都没有任何异常。”蝙蝠侠表情凝重，他看向康斯坦丁，“这说明了什么？我的情况又恶化了？”  
康斯坦丁回答：“不算恶化，但正常情况下你不应该现在发作。”  
不应该现在发作？蝙蝠侠眉心皱起了几道深沟，“什么意思？”  
“我和小扎一直在收集跟你情况类似的材料。虽然费了点劲，但总算在古早时候找到了记载——我就说，你这种不信神的家伙，脑子怎么跟教廷里的老古板一样——嗷呜！”康斯坦丁被绿箭怼了一把，终于结束了废话，“在魔法系别对立非常严重的时候，也有所谓正统魔法一派的人试图强行压制黑暗魔法生物的血统，但是所有的压制措施无一例外会在身体成长到巅峰状态时失效——物极必反，这种东西压不住的。”  
“你自己也有这种感觉的，对吧？”  
蝙蝠侠沉默了一会，问道：“那我正常情况下应该什么时候发作。”  
康斯坦丁说：“再过十多天就是血月之夜，黑暗魔法能发挥的能力最强的时候，所有的黑暗系生物都会在那天达到巅峰状态。受血月影响，这一段时间的黑暗魔法都会被刺激活跃，高能量血液对你的吸引力增强也是因此而来。”他解释道，“但根据绿箭的说法，如果你现在都还能控制住欲望的话，那么血月之夜前本该不会再有其他异常了，魔法需要积蓄力量确保成功突破压制。”  
一旁的绿箭突然提起：“如果压制不住的话，那能不能提前引导？”他对蝙蝠侠说，“你不是已经对黑暗生物改观了吗？如果一味压制只会造成他疯狂反抗最后失控，那么……”  
“等等等等！”康斯坦丁赶紧打断了绿箭，“你没跟我说过蝙蝠对黑暗生物改观了——他是怎么改变主意的？他对这点不是一直特别固执吗！”  
“对啊，“绿箭非常淡定地耸了耸肩，逻辑清晰地解释道，”但他前阵子跟绿灯睡了之后就觉得那家伙说话特别有道理，还跟我扯了一堆什么可信度的鬼话——总结起来意思就是，绿灯说吸血鬼没问题才是真的没问题，我们说的都没用。”  
康斯坦丁听了这一番阴阳怪气倒是没多气愤，不过他自己的混蛋程度跟蝙蝠比起来简直不相上下，当然不会发表什么意见，只是十分遗憾地感慨：“早知道这样有用的话，我就该早点把他绑到蝙蝠床上。”  
绿箭下意识地跟着点了点头。  
不管怎么说，名号和家乡在一定程度上总能关联其人的行事作风。比起黑暗骑士和地狱神探，绿箭一看就要友好很多，或者最起码在混蛋程度上跟那两个家伙不一样。所以看到发小濒临爆发、脸色几乎与制服浑然一体的表情后，他好心地转移了话题，“约翰，你刚才突然那么震惊，是因为蝙蝠的这种变化会产生什么影响吗？”  
康斯坦丁正色道：“我早就说过，吸血鬼的血统是蝙蝠的一部分。而从我和小扎后来查到的东西来看，过度压制会让他自身的能力产生反噬。本来因为查到的太晚，我们打算在血月时做好准备，先撑过这一波爆发再慢慢让他们融合的，但蝙蝠自己给压制撕了个口子，让魔法部分看到了突破的可能，所以这个爆发提前了。”  
“不过，这也是个机会。”


	5. Chapter 5

就在康斯坦丁做好了前期工作后准备着手解决问题时，蝙蝠侠却在夜巡中失踪了，而失踪之前，他正在追踪所谓的超级罪犯联合行动的线索。  
——那是个引他上钩的圈套。  
大都会莱克斯卢瑟的地下实验室里，卢瑟眼看着蝙蝠侠在自己意外抓到的吸血鬼的引导下变得皮肤苍白，獠牙突起，只觉得胜利在望——看看，正义联盟里唯一的人类被证明是个随时可能失控的吸血鬼，其他的外星人异族人变异人又能好到哪里去？他不但可以利用蝙蝠侠袭击正义联盟，还可以把这件事公布出去引起舆论攻势……  
“我已经按之前的承诺做完了，”被实验室控制的吸血鬼回过头，“解除我身上的炸弹！”卑鄙无耻的人类，居然敢威胁强迫一名高贵的血族去唤醒混血，等他脱困了第一个杀的就是这个秃头！  
卢瑟看着对面愚蠢异族脸上变换的表情，露出了一个非常官方的微笑，“感谢您的工作，”他示意梅西取出遥控器，按下一个按钮，“合作愉快。”他对被炸碎的尸体说道。  
布鲁斯韦恩……  
卢瑟志得意满地站在浑身被束缚死的蝙蝠侠面前，甚至嚣张地伸手去逗弄吸血鬼可怖的獠牙。  
我之前还真以为你是个人类——难怪我们始终达不成共识。  
……这是在……饿……好饿……  
布鲁斯迷迷蒙蒙地醒来，他头疼欲裂，胃部又如火烧一般，疼得他什么都思考不了。而这时候刚好有一条酸萝卜在他嘴边扭来扭去，虽然他不喜欢酸萝卜，但还是聊胜于无。  
“松开！”  
卢瑟眼看着那尖尖的獠牙刺进手里，条件反射地往外一拽，血液顿时涌了出来。他身后的梅西见状立刻上前强行掰开了蝙蝠侠的嘴。  
这该死的邪恶异类！  
“远离他的嘴巴，看住他！”阴沟里翻船的卢瑟恼羞成怒，却不得不先强忍下腹窜起的邪火，侧着身吩咐完梅西就匆匆离去。  
后面的布鲁斯意犹未尽地舔了下嘴唇上的血迹。  
……卢瑟、计划……酸萝卜跑了……饿……  
等到正义联盟顺着卢瑟留下的破绽一路砸到这里时，布鲁斯已经彻底饿没了理智。他向着有人的地方不断挣扎，护目镜遮掩下的眼睛里全是血丝。  
饿！好饿！  
卢瑟满意地看着这个咆哮的怪物，炸毁了他身上的束缚装置。  
——没了这些设备，这里就只是一个普普通通的医疗研究所。安排好的直播记者很快就会到，失控的吸血鬼蝙蝠侠闯进血液病研究所并与同伴们大打出手，今天是实验室，明天，就可以是活人，再加上之前那个吸血鬼的尸块，他可以轻松掀起一次反正联运动。  
“B！”  
“蝙蝠！”  
超人和神奇女侠先后冲进来。  
布鲁斯只觉得扑面一股呛人的酒气，辣得他脚下一晃。  
……阿福说空腹不能喝酒……但可以吃甜的……想吃小甜饼……  
布鲁斯脑海中难得的清明一闪而过，迅速被饥饿冲散。  
我是不是看错了？超人使劲眨了眨眼。他在高速移动中捕捉到蝙蝠侠似乎皱着眉头瞪了自己一下，然后非常坚定地一头撞到了旁边神奇女侠的怀里。  
大新闻啊！赶到的媒体闪光灯闪成一片，把下面照得亮如白昼。  
绿箭侠和康斯坦丁赶到就看见蝙蝠侠紧紧抓着神奇女侠，整张脸都埋在女侠颈边，而四周围观的记者们纷纷在小本子上慷慨激昂地写小作文。  
再一转头，绿箭突然看到了希望，他在夜幕遮掩下冲着到场的绿灯侠疯狂使眼色：快点的哈尔，随便说点什么！  
“莱克斯卢瑟！”绿灯侠灵机一动，“你都干了什么！”他义愤填膺地把躲在角落里装模作样的卢瑟揪出来，“我认识蝙蝠这么多年都没见他哭过！”  
好样的哈尔，布鲁斯会宽恕你的。  
神奇女侠非常配合地显露出了一股身为五千岁女神的可靠气息。她轻轻地安抚着蝙蝠侠的后背，不经意地歪了下头，用长发把蝙蝠侠的动作遮得更严了些。  
布鲁斯吃着喷香喷香的小甜饼，却不知为何打了个寒颤——那边的奶油蘑菇汤在乱叫什么？  
“你看他都发抖了！”绿灯侠致力于在卢瑟懵逼的时候一鼓作气把锅扣好，“你这个实验室到底是干什么的——这地上还有这么多血迹——你居然恐吓他！”  
康斯坦丁落在地上查看了一番那些血肉，“这些东西不属于人类，”他严肃地接过了剧本，在亮闪闪的魔法特效里宣布，“这是吸血鬼的尸体。”他一脸压抑的愤怒，“你在蝙蝠身上做了什么恶毒的实验？”  
卢瑟拒绝接这口锅，“那只蝙蝠本来就是吸血鬼！”他冷笑，“别以为你们三言两语演一出戏就能把罪名推到我头上——这个地方是有录像的！”  
“你的录像完全可以伪造，但所有人都知道蝙蝠侠是人类！”绿灯侠非常耀眼地浮在半空，看起来理直气壮地和他对吼，“他不怕阳光又会受伤流血，最起码在今天之前都是个百分之百的纯人类！”  
“够了，”神奇女侠深呼吸两次平复了一下身上的燥热，死死按着蝙蝠侠不让他乱啃，“我们得先带蝙蝠回去，他需要治疗。”  
——特殊治疗。  
戴安娜给他脱装备的时候又被布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地啃了好几口，半神的血液香甜可口，能一路酥到心坎里去。布鲁斯吃饱了都舍不得放手，一直抱着一块边蹭边舔。  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……布鲁斯！”  
“嗯？”  
戴安娜见他终于睁开了眼睛，便试图哄他松开自己的手，“布鲁斯，我现在要帮你脱掉胸甲，先松手好吗？”再拖下去她就要控制不住了。  
“……”布鲁斯用他一团浆糊的大脑思考了一会，缓慢而坚决地摇了摇头，“……不要。”说着就又在戴安娜身上磕了点血，但立刻习惯性地克制住，最后恋恋不舍地舔没了伤口。  
戴安娜脑子里有一根弦啪地断掉了。  
“布鲁斯，”她用最后的一点理智强迫对方看向自己，问他，“我是谁？”  
布鲁斯费了好大劲才挣扎出几分注意力过来，“是……戴安娜。”他从床上撑起身，“吧唧”亲了女侠一口，宣称，“喜欢戴安娜！”  
戴安娜被他逗笑了，“希望这喜欢能比对蝙蝠衣的多一点。”她轻声说。手上一用力，扯开了蝙蝠侠上身的护甲。  
公主殿下那过于悠久的生命给了她难以想象的丰富阅历——她是见过吸血鬼的，在他们最鼎盛的时期。中世纪的纯血贵族们高贵优雅，在夜色中宛如童话中走出的王子，随时可以摘走任何公主或是灰姑娘的芳心。戴安娜也曾亲眼目睹哥谭王子是怎样在人群中如鱼得水，但那仍然和她记忆中的其他吸血鬼全然不同，浮夸外表下的克制与坚韧可瞒不过神明的眼睛。  
她的手指抚摸过布鲁斯形状优美的肌肉，这又是一个区别。吸血鬼常以贵族自封，而蝙蝠侠始终是以守护为名的骑士。现在，苍白的颜色弱化了这具身体的力量感，错乱般显出几分脆弱，衬得唇色更艳、瞳色更纯，倦怠下来像是漂亮的猫科动物。  
“布鲁斯，”戴安娜把这只失智状态的馋猫抱在怀里，“你之前跟绿灯侠的矛盾和今天的事情有关吗？”  
她一边安抚地揉捏他鼓胀的胸脯一边小心地撬开了他臀间的蜜穴。  
“……对……”  
布鲁斯不满嘴边的食物自己逃跑，执着地捉回女侠的手，伸出舌头美美地舔上了指缝。  
“他知道你是吸血鬼了？”戴安娜手指稍稍一动就被布鲁斯威胁地用尖牙含住，索性随他去了，“你全都告诉他了？”  
布鲁斯乖乖点了下头，又犹犹豫豫地摇了摇头，“……知道……布鲁斯是……不知道……蝙蝠侠……”他用舌头灵活地卷走被自己戳出来的血珠，敏锐地察觉戴安娜的心情，立刻侧过头在她嘴角啄了一下，“……戴安娜？”  
“嗯。”戴安娜不置可否地回应了一声。她趁布鲁斯心神涣散的时候已经把后穴扩张得松软，此时便诱哄性地揽住布鲁斯的腰，把他抱高了些，低下头亲亲他的脸颊，“为什么不告诉我？”  
她的声音听起来温和宽容，布鲁斯却直觉地一抖，“因为……”他下意识地把自己预演过无数次的话吞了下去，“因为太喜欢戴安娜了，不想戴安娜知道。”  
布鲁斯鲜有这样坦诚的时候——刚刚摆脱了磨人的饥饿就陷入了这样熟悉而安心的气息中，模糊中意识到危机被解决让他难得的放松，以至于等他的神智终于全数回归时，当即大脑宕机，身体僵硬得完全掩饰不住。  
“醒了？”戴安娜停下了动作，微笑着从背后拥住他。  
布鲁斯恨不得时光倒流，把罪魁祸首卢瑟带回哥谭暴揍八百遍再吊在最高的滴水兽上，可他现在只能像个木偶一样一动不动地呆在女侠怀里，“……嗯。”一个字节从他嘴里颤巍巍地飘出来。  
戴安娜退出来把他翻个面按在床上，“有什么话想对我说吗？”公主殿下强势地撑在上方，湛蓝的眼睛里含着促狭的笑意。  
“……”看在随便什么神的份上——布鲁斯不自在地扭开头，“……我刚才没有说谎。”  
“诚实地说出自己的想法并不会要了你的命。”女侠纤细的手指握住他的性器，“告诉我，你现在在想什么？”  
布鲁斯在对峙中败下阵来，他放弃地搂住戴安娜的脖子直接吻上她的唇，双腿缠上她的腰，“进来。”他喘息着请求道。


	6. Chapter 6

“我很伤心。”戴安娜把人圈在自己怀里，“我以为我值得更多的信任。”  
天堂岛人人都是战士，戴安娜更是其中翘楚，骑射是她们的必修课，虽然在外界鲜少有机会表现，但弓箭手的敏锐和驯兽所需的耐心从未离她而去。  
半吸血鬼的体温被里里外外地暖了起来，他躺在女侠的身下，抬起下巴宛如仰视神迹，“……人类，他们狭隘自私，又总在追逐着不可及的泡影，”布鲁斯张了张嘴，叹息一般溜出一句，“而我，我比他们还要糟糕……”所以是我不值得。  
凡人怎配与神明比肩？不仅是不了解他们的世人会质疑，连蝙蝠侠自己也想过——他何德何能成为正义联盟的一员，甚至担任核心之一？他的同事们强大、善良、永远阳光代表着希望，而他算什么——他是一个走不出童年阴影的孩子，在一个堕落的城市里守着自己阴暗的影子，脆弱、愤怒、偏激刻薄又无能为力。作为凡人已经足够失格，何况……  
一根手指压住了他的嘴唇。  
“你知道那不是真的。”公主殿下温柔地看着他，动作却强势得不容逃避，“人类能有多糟糕就能有多美好，而你——一直是最好的那个。”  
戴安娜身上一直有种鼓舞人心的独特气质，她让人下意识地信赖、追随，只要开口就鲜有反驳。  
“我在你身上看到了坚毅和伟大，为了理想甘愿粉身碎骨。”现在，她用着阐述真理的口吻来定论，“而在所有的品质之中，为他人而牺牲是最值得敬佩的。”  
看着半神俯身下来，布鲁斯近乎虔诚地闭上了眼睛。  
女侠的笑声沿着胸腔的震动传过来，“睁眼。”她更深入地环住自己的骑士，凝视着那双钢蓝色的眼睛，印下了一个吻。  
在联盟中，戴安娜始终是不同的。正义联盟里是一群拥有神的力量的英雄，而神奇女侠是一位拥有神的思想的使者，她甚至不像凡人一样拥有弱点。布鲁斯在理智时有多提防她的非人，在内心深处就有多向往这样的垂青。她是人能想象到的最好，生来就是要得到信徒的。不论是自己身上这样野蛮的力量，又或是有心人肮脏的构陷，都不应该沾染到她身上。但对于如此完美的戴安娜，连保护都像是一种辱没。  
“布鲁斯？”戴安娜像是能看到他的心中所想，贴在他耳边清晰地诉说，“谢谢。”  
“……嗯。”他那属于不死者的心脏猛地一跳，安心地给出了回应。  
嘘——现在的骑士属于公主，要等一等，再来守护他的城。

另一边，瞭望塔上却是一片难言的沉默。  
解决卢瑟留下的烂摊子并不太难，他自知已经失去了最好的时机，也没有再做无谓的挣扎，这让收尾工作进行得非常顺利。真正的麻烦在正义联盟内部：奥利弗要向一头雾水的克拉克和哈尔解释今晚麻烦的起因，而显然，哈尔今天的情绪起伏已经超负荷了。  
他在收到联盟的信号后一赶到目的地，就看到一个吸血鬼版本的蝙蝠侠在咬神奇女侠，一群记者围着不肯散，原定的魔法后援康斯坦丁就在旁边，看绿箭侠的意思应该是无能为力，而明显是罪魁祸首的莱克斯卢瑟正藏在后面看好戏。  
天知道他当时哪里来的思考能力去应付卢瑟，他已经满脑子都是后悔了：如果他没有劝蝙蝠侠对一个黑暗生物放下戒心；如果他能坚持去帮帮蝙蝠侠或者至少暗中关注一下这件事，而不是简单地抛在脑后；如果……他明明拥有宇宙里最强大的武器，共享守护者无穷无尽的知识，地球归属于他的扇区，保护不利就是他的失职。  
但当时不是时候，在卢瑟请来的媒体面前，他不仅不能表现出正义联盟对此有哪怕一点知情，而且要尽可能地破坏卢瑟的计划。神奇女侠被蝙蝠侠缠住，卢瑟一直盯着等超人说话，大抵是做足了准备，在剩下的人里，只有他作为负责2814扇区的绿灯侠，最适合与卢瑟对峙。  
等康斯坦丁站出来验明地上的血肉并非来自蝙蝠侠，而是另一个吸血鬼时，哈尔都不知道自己是该悲该喜——这说明他对于布鲁斯的信任是对的，但那个肆意的小少爷死了。卢瑟为了对付正义联盟害死了一个无辜的平民，哈尔完全可以想象蝙蝠侠清醒后会有多崩溃——那是个他之前一直在怀疑的平民。  
一行人在迷茫中强撑着解决了外面的乱局，而现在，奥利弗扔出了今晚的最后一颗炸弹。  
“你们说什么——”哈尔在听到那句话后的几秒里，脑子都是不转的，“布鲁斯韦恩就是蝙蝠侠？！”  
整个瞭望塔都回荡着绿灯侠不可置信的惊叫声。这个消息实在太过震撼，以至于卢瑟实验室地上的那团血肉被证明不是他炮友这消息在他心中都激不起丝毫庆幸的波澜。  
他受了过多刺激而麻木的神经正在因为超负荷而呈现出一种诡异的兴奋，假使蝙蝠侠现在站在他面前，他甚至能思路清晰地展开嘲讽：  
哈！老蝙蝠终于把自己搞精分了开始自己怀疑自己了？  
接着，他突然意识到了什么，“等等，你们都知道他的秘密身份？”  
“……在今天之前我都只知道他是布鲁斯韦恩，还不知道他是吸血鬼。”一片寂静中，超人开口，企图拿自己的经历来安慰他，“戴安娜也是。”超人今天的脑内活动其实也蛮精彩的，他从思考怎么忽悠卢瑟，到思考怎么劝被转化蝙蝠侠，再到怎么劝联盟成员接受一个变异的蝙蝠侠，现在转到了怎么劝住一个被欺骗了感情的绿灯侠。平心而论，拉奥对他实在是太过苛刻了。  
“而那边两个一直什么都知道！”哈尔从善如流地改变了炮轰对象，“老蝙蝠这是什么意思？”他感受到了强烈的被欺骗感，老蝙蝠一边义正言辞地警告他远离布鲁斯，一边切完身份三番两次地约他，最后还要把禁不住诱惑的罪名冠在他头上，处心积虑地给他加训练量——这种两面三刀的行为算不算骗炮？还是骗到他倒贴的那种！  
“他必须给我个解释。”  
“等等，GL！”  
哈尔行动力超强地来到韦恩庄园时，刚好和女侠擦肩而过。  
刚送客不久的阿尔弗雷德再次为他打开大门，“您好，乔丹先生。”老管家边引他进门边解释道，“布鲁斯老爷还在卧室，您可以在此稍等，或者……”  
“我要上去找他！”被老管家提醒了他早已单方面暴露身份，哈尔更觉得自己被骗才骗色，脚不落地，顺着阿尔弗雷德的指向直接化成一道绿光飞了上去。  
卧室里面的情色气息还没有散干净，布鲁斯刚从沐浴间出来也只披了一件浴袍，还没有系好带子，裸露出染回了几分血色的胸膛，半干的短发尚且带着水汽。  
“嘿，幽灵！”哈尔现在是没有心思欣赏了，他给自己打出了一副兴师问罪的严肃气势，毕竟能质询蝙蝠侠的机会实在有限，“这次是你要给我一个解释了——你之前是什么意……”  
“砰！”  
布鲁斯捏着肩头把他怼到墙上，用一个超辣的舌吻堵住了嘴。  
“什呜——”  
“意思就是喜欢你，还要问吗？”黑暗骑士的语气是如此的理所当然不足为怪，以至于没人能看出他眼中暗藏的满足——虽然他说不过公主殿下，但至少还有一个绿灯是可以欺负的。  
……可惜他错估了自己的变化。  
“咯吱——”  
哈尔因为背后的温度稍稍清醒了一点，他微微侧头看向发出呻吟的可怜墙壁，对着那些新鲜的裂痕小心地吞了一下口水，“额，蝙蝠侠？”区区感情纠纷用不着这么威胁人吧？  
“……”


End file.
